


【闪水仙ca】玩火自焚（下）

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 闪水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 贤王的报复。
Relationships: 闪水仙 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【闪水仙ca】玩火自焚（下）

【闪水仙 ca】玩火自焚（下）

贤王一把把英雄王按在床上，凶狠地咬上他柔嫩的乳尖，把身下那人惊得一颤，连忙想要推开他。他抬头按住对方的双手，召唤了天之锁绑住了他的手臂拉向两侧。

“上次的事情，该算算账了吧？”

英雄王无奈地看着他，连挣扎都懒得挣扎，他知道自己挣不脱这锁链，出来混，迟早要还的，可这事他也着实委屈。

“本王也很惨好吧！不要把错都推在我一个人身上！你不是也玩的很爽吗！”

“是啊，可真爽。”贤王说得咬牙切齿，那次的惩罚足足让他在床上躺了两天才堪堪能下床，屁股疼得厉害，尤其是那敏感的腺体，过了好几天才消了肿，肿胀的时候甚至他一走路都能感受到后穴异样的快感与酸痛，这样的日子还持续了有两天之久！这且不说！自那以后梅林每次搞他都搞得特别狠，全无曾经那温柔的模样，这么说不太准确，亲吻他时还是很温柔的，可这一边安慰一边狠操顶什么事儿啊？他一直知道那家伙是只披着羊皮的狼，半梦魇的内心远不似表面那般温柔，不过将他的本性激发出来的人，可真就是他身下这个年轻的自己了。

“好好受着！本王要对你进行裁决！”贤王用指尖掐着那人胸口娇嫩的乳尖，将它揪起来用力揉搓。英雄王不断向后缩着胸口想要逃避，不过这么做除了让他的乳尖被揪地更疼以外别无他用。

“对自己有什么好裁决的！你应当感谢本王替你挖掘出了梅林的本性！”这家伙！真是哪壶不开提哪壶！太欠教训了！贤王更加用力地拉扯他的乳尖，将它们高高地拉起到再拉不动，听着英雄王在身下嗷嗷地喊着疼，想蜷缩起身子却被天之锁限制住，只能生生地受着。他听那人叫了一会儿便松开，任凭那两个小家伙弹回去，下陷到乳晕再娇羞地露出头，再被他残忍地揪起…贤王玩得不亦乐乎，身下那人的反应也是十分有趣，随着次数的增多可怜的乳头也慢慢肿了起来，英雄王已经从叫喊变成了谩骂，骂他不知羞耻连自己的身体都不放过，还如此淫荡地玩弄。贤王觉得这孩子胆子真是越来越大了，不光坑害他，还敢骂他了，看来今天不收拾收拾这个小崽子是不行了！得好好教训这不知天高地厚的小子。

贤王从王之财宝中拿出来两个金色乳夹，毫不留情地加住那两颗颤颤巍巍的红肿豆子，被折磨到红肿的乳尖又受到如此粗暴的对待，直把身下那人惹得哭了起来，伸手想要取下，却由于锁链的束缚无法够到。他双目含泪咬牙切齿地看着贤王，无声地控诉着那人对他的暴行。

“怎么？才这点程度就受不住了，刚刚那副骂本王劲头呢？”

英雄王知道即将大事不好，面对年老的自己，还是先退为妙。“那不过是本王的无心之语，你就这么计较？”

贤王真是被这熊孩子气笑了，还给他玩起了敌进我退战略？还当他看不出来，这也太小看他吧，看他不把这家伙罚个狠的。

他控制天之锁把英雄王双手绑在头顶，一把把他按到腿上，让他圆润白嫩的臀瓣高高挺起 这个姿势着实把吉尔伽美什吓了一跳，这不是前几天…绮礼打他的时候的姿势吗…难不成！

身后突然炸裂的疼痛验证了他的想法，英雄王敢说，他这一下用了十成十的力道，一点都没有放水，直接把他的臀瓣给揍麻了！酸麻感褪下去后便涌上火辣辣的痛感，这股痛感刚刚消散一点，就被盖上了下一巴掌。英雄王咬牙切齿地想，这家伙可真会！

可不是，收拾熊孩子他贤王能不会吗？他不由分说得盖上去十几巴掌，任凭英雄王的哭喊认错也没有停手，臀肉随着他的拍打下陷，再慢慢地弹起，最后肿得更高。他已经把原本白嫩的臀肉打得又红又肿，足足比原来大了一圈。

贤王将手掌覆在被揍得滚烫的臀肉上“知错了？”英雄王慌忙点头，生怕他再继续打，这可真把他疼坏了，没怎么受过伤的娇嫩部位被如此责打，轻轻碰一下都让他疼得直哆嗦。

“错哪了？”贤王把手拿开，安抚地拍拍他的背，示意不会再继续动手。

“没想到你这老家伙这么记仇！竟会事后报复本王！”气得贤王差点又一巴掌拍下去，但思来向后觉得这处不能再打了，要不然一会不能好好做爱了。可他还是觉得气不打一出来，掰开那人的红肿臀瓣直接捅进去两根手指，惊得英雄王颤动着想要躲开，却被按住了腰不停揉搓着着前列腺。那处柔嫩的软肉惨兮兮地被刮擦玩弄，惹得周围温软湿滑的穴肉全都附庸上来，紧紧咬住他的手指，一副不满足的浪荡模样。

“哪错了？”贤王并不想轻易满足他，用指腹在敏感的腺体处用力刮擦，那人已经被他搞得意乱情迷，完全没有听到他问了什么。穴肉吮吸着他的手指将他吸到更深处，仿佛还嫌弃这满足不了它，他加重了戳弄的力度，又问了一遍。

“啊！”那人终于有了反应，却是不知哪错了迷茫地眨着眼睛。他真真切切没有觉得自己哪错了，莫名其妙挨了一顿打这是什么道理？

“不过是你这家伙心胸太过于狭隘！真不知本王后来是经历了什么变得这么斤斤计较！”

贤王觉得这家伙还真是没有好好反省，却也懒得在和他计较什么，甚至觉得自己在自讨没趣，和年轻时候的自己有什么好计较的？他也经历过那个时期，虽是度过了思想还不成熟的暴虐时期，却因为失去了能够同等交流的友人，再次变得接近那个时期。

贤王召回天之锁，将英雄王放在床上，欺身压上，那人伸手揽住了他的脖子将他拉下，讨好地用柔软的唇瓣蹭着他的唇瓣，伸出湿热的小舌顶开他的牙关，勾着他的舌头开始互相舔弄。

贤王扶着坚挺的性器顶着那人软糯湿滑的穴口，小穴难耐地收缩着，不断溢出的肠液将穴口的软肉染的油光水滑，止不住得吸允着他性器的顶部，贪心地想要将它整个吞进去。上面也用软嫩的小舌不停地讨好对方，将他口腔中的唾液全副吸允了过去，再与他的唇瓣分离，在空中拉了一条长长的银丝，英雄王凑到贤王耳边，将刚才吮吸过来的唾液咽下，咕噜的水声让贤王听得真切。听得他呼吸紊乱，面红耳赤。他希望那人赶紧给他来个痛快，别再吊着他了。

贤王将那人的红肿的臀瓣狠狠掰开，惹得他惊喘了一声，一个直捣黄龙便整根插入，一刻不停地开始狠狠撞击。力道之大让英雄王觉得，如果他没有搂着那人的脖子，就已经被撞飞出去了，他真是不明白这人今天是这么。

粗暴的抽插缓解了他穴肉的饥渴难耐，被冷落已久的穴肉讨好紧咬着这个入侵者，娇嫩的内壁好似一张贪吃的小嘴，不停地吮吸着粗大的性器，挺巧昂扬的柱身每一次抽插都能精巧地蹭上那敏感的腺体，不得不说吉尔伽美什真是生了一副好性器，就是基本没什么用武之地，除了能插一插自己吧。

那柔嫩脆弱的腺体被一次次摩擦过，舒爽地英雄王浑身发颤，可真是快活极了。敏感的后穴紧紧夹着体内肆虐的性器，不愧是他自己，知道怎么样操能让他最舒服，不像言峰绮礼那般狠狠地顶弄他脆弱的结肠，也不如同梅林那次肆无忌惮地玩弄他的身体，而是真真切切地想要他舒服。

刚刚被进入时已经射出过一次的性器，在强烈快感的席卷下又一次哆哆嗦嗦地挺立起来，贤王将他的双腿放到肩膀上，俯身吻上他软嫩的唇瓣，他的身体被完全折叠起来，大腿不断蹭着胸口上的乳夹，那处本来已经被夹得麻木，被这么一蹭直接让他疼出了眼泪，被欺负久了的乳尖可怜兮兮地颤动，贤王这才取下那两个金色的乳夹，继续身下大开大合的操弄。

他离开那人温热的唇瓣，却召唤了天之锁绑住了他的脚踝，让他维持着这个双腿大张折叠着的姿势，臀部不可避免地高高撅起，英雄王能清楚地看到，那紫红色的性器是如何在他红肿的小口里进出，如何将那狭小的入口撑大整根没入，那性器如同巨大的楔子，全部拔出又凶狠插入，肠液随着巨物的抽插被不断带出，顺着臀缝流到通红肿胀的臀瓣，麻痒无比，他甚至希望身上那人能再拍两下他肿胀的臀肉，好来缓解这难捱的痛痒酥麻。

那处已经被操弄地红肿不堪，嫩红的穴肉随着每次的抽出翻卷出来，再随着插入被顶弄回去，英雄王将这淫荡的景色尽收眼底，竟伸手去抚摸那处的褶皱，觉得新奇不已。原来这里每次都是这样被侵犯的。肠液混着精液从穴口流出，染湿了他屁股地下的床单，这个姿势很轻易就能够蹭上脆弱的腺体，眼前的场景更是让他面红耳赤，原来他是有着一副如此淫荡的身体，英雄王颤抖着射了自己一脸，甚至还伸出嫩红的舌尖舔了舔沾在嘴角的精液。

这副场景直把贤王也看得情欲上涌，沉腰凶猛操弄了几下便也交代在那人不断吸允的后穴里。软下的性器被拔出，那花穴却已经被差的合都合不拢，不断收缩着搅弄着体内的精液，穴口周围的红肿软肉向外翻着，俨然一副被过度使用了的模样，煞是可怜。贤王收起天之锁，将他的双腿轻轻放下，将欺负狠了的那人抱在怀里，替他揉按着酸软的腰。

他理解，因为他懂得，他曾不止一次地听到他人夸赞他的贤能，诋毁英雄王的喜怒无常和暴政，他们只接受他，不接受英雄王，对他的表面的顺从不过是屈服于他的武力。英雄王也知道这些，可他从来不在乎这些，别人的看法，对他而言，无关紧要。

吉尔伽美什从来只有一颗心！贤王坚定地想，他想起那些人称赞他是人之王，为人而活，说英雄王和他站在对立面，从不是一体的。何等的荒谬可笑？本王从来都认为，人民为王而活！保卫乌鲁克是为了保护为他而活的人，而不是他为了人民来保护乌鲁克。若是英雄王时期遇到此时，他也会挺身而出保护为他而活的子民，唯一不同的是会自己去阻拦，不会依靠他人，仅此而已。


End file.
